Steam
by Aerle
Summary: "Shanks didn't mind them living with him. Makino had taken over the household, being in charge of the staff, who got hired and who got fired. And Benn… Well." Victorian!AU, porn with feelings
1. Chapter 1

Written for day 26 of the Sharethelovemonth

Thanks MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Warnings: explicit sexual content, reference character death, referenced loss of limbs

* * *

Shanks opened the door and entered his house, where he was greeted by the maid, who bowed her head. The butler took Shanks' top hat and cane and inclined his head in greeting as well.

Shanks smiled at them before walking to the living room, where Benn and Makino were waiting for him. Benn was reading the newspaper, and Makino some novella.

When he entered, they looked up and smiled at him.

"Good evening," he greeted them. He moved to Makino, kissing her on the cheek and handing her a small box.

"Why, thank you." She opened the box and looked inside. "You really shouldn't have to."

"You say that every time," he replied sheepishly.

"Because you shouldn't." She took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. "It's gorgeous, though."

"It matches the earrings from last week," Shanks said cheerfully, before taking a seat on the couch next to Benn. "So, how was your day?"

Makino shook her head and smiled. "It was fine, thank you. How was your work?"

"Good." As he started telling her about his day, Shanks placed one arm on the back of the couch behind Benn, who had folded the paper and turned a little to look at him.

Benn and Makino had moved in with him a while ago, after a fire destroyed their house and they had lost everything. Shanks lived in this house alone – aside from the staff – since his wife Monet had died in an accident in which he had lost his left arm.

He didn't mind them living with him. Makino had taken over the household, being in charge of the staff, who got hired and who got fired. And Benn…

Well.

The maid brought them wine as dinner had already been served. Shanks had been on a business dinner, so he wasn't hungry anyway.

Makino rose from her chair after she had finished her wine. "Alright, boys, I'm off to bed. Good night. And thank you for the necklace." She gave Shanks a kiss on his cheek. "Don't stay up too late," she added with a wink before she left.

Shanks sighed as Benn wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. He turned around to kiss Benn, ending up draped on top of him – not that he minded.

They had started their affair a few months ago with Makino's blessing and support. Benn had married her out of convenience. She knew from the start that Benn was not attracted to women, but he had provided a good home for her, until they lost it in the fire.

Shanks had mourned Monet for the appropriate mourning time of one year, in which he wore black gloves, hatband and cravat. After that, he had turned to grey, until he gradually moved back to wearing brighter colours.

The affair with Benn hadn't been planned. Shanks had slowly started to realise that while he had abstained from going into public places during his mourning period, Benn had always been there for him, causing Shanks to develop feelings for him.

While Makino was well informed about their relationship and even approved of it, Shanks couldn't help but feel guilty every time she went to bed alone, so he spoiled her where he could, for instance with jewellery. She had her own wing in the house, which was filled with clothes and pretty things Shanks picked up for her.

She and Benn never had children – as far as Shanks knew, they had never consummated their marriage – but Shanks had promised that if she would ever get the desire to be a mother, he would gladly offer his services if she wished – as he was attracted to women while Benn wasn't.

Though, Shanks was pretty sure her needs were taken care of elsewhere.

Shanks moaned into Benn's mouth when hands grabbed his ass. He pulled back a little for a moment to use his teeth to take off the glove on his left hand, so he could intertwine his fingers with Benn's hair.

He had met Benn through his wife, or rather, through his wife who knew Makino, who took her husband Benn with her when Monet had invited them over for dinner once. Shanks and Benn had immediately hit it off, much to the delight of Makino – Monet hadn't seemed to care either way.

It didn't take long for Benn to become his best friend and confidant, and their bond only became stronger when Monet died and Shanks lost his arm. Benn had comforted him, instead of letting him immerse himself in his work, and been his rock when he needed him most.

He had known for a long time that Benn was attracted to men, but had never considered himself a candidate until that point. Fortunately, Benn's feelings had been mutual.

They had started their relationship a few months ago, but of course, they had to keep it secret. Sodomy was a crime punishable by death – though there were only few convictions, and usually, the sentences were reduced to a few years in prison. Not to mention the fact that Benn was married, so there would be a scandal.

At this moment, however, Shanks couldn't care less about the law as Benn moved to place him on his back on the couch, never stopping kissing him. The staff had already left for the night, fortunately, but lived in the same house, so they couldn't go too far. The staff was good at their jobs, but there were only a few people Shanks trusted to know their little secret.

Realising they were still in the living room, Shanks tapped Benn's shoulder, and reluctantly, Benn moved back a bit.

"You know, we should really listen to your wife," Shanks said with a smirk, "and go to bed."

Benn's expression mirrored Shanks' as he moved off him and extended his hand to help Shanks up.

In the bedroom they shared, Benn helped Shanks take off his cutaway morning coat. Standing behind him, Benn placed kisses in his neck, and Shanks sighed pleased.

His vest and shirt were next to go, before Shanks was spun around and pulled against Benn. Their lips met again as Shanks made quick work of Benn's clothes.

Benn's hands roamed Shanks' chest, but hesitated for a second before touching the stump that was left of Shanks' left arm. The wound had healed, but some days, it could be sensitive.

Shanks closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He didn't mind Benn touching him there – though Benn was the only one allowed – but it brought back unpleasant memories.

Memories to the day when he last saw Monet. They had been in the factory Shanks owned, when something went wrong, and the factory exploded. Monet hadn't been the only one who died. Several of Shanks' workers had, too.

The police had found out the machinery had been tampered with, but they never found the culprit. Monet's body was discovered, but she had been barely recognisable, not even allowing Shanks to take one last picture of her.

Shanks had let her headstone be engraved with a broken column, symbolising her young life cut short.

Benn pulled Shanks close and kissed him again. Slowly, the thoughts faded, and Shanks was pulled back to the present.

Gently, he caressed Benn's cheek when Benn looked at him with a worried frown and smiled at him. "I'm fine, really. Now, let's get you out of that southern necessity."

Benn snorted. "There are no ladies present, you know. You can say trousers."

"Such language!" Shanks called out mock-indignantly and laughed as he was pushed onto the bed with Benn on top of him. His laughter soon turned to moaning when Benn started kissing his neck again.

Shanks had experience with trying to open Benn's trousers with one hand, and it wasn't easy, so he opted for sliding his hand down the back and squeezing Benn's ass.

He flipped them over so he was on top, while Benn made work of the rest of his clothes.

Shanks moved so he was sitting between Benn's legs and moved his head down, taking his erection in his mouth.

Benn let out a pleased grunt and caressed Shanks' hair.

Shanks enjoyed the touch as he breathed out slowly through his nose and let his tongue run along the shaft.

They had been together like this several times already, but Shanks didn't think it would ever bore him. Benn understood him like no one else, and they had gone through a lot together. Comforting each other like this felt natural, no matter what the law said about it.

Shanks sat up a little and made his way to the nightstand where they kept a bottle of oil. In the meantime, Benn moved further up on the bed, watching his movements.

When Shanks had obtained his treasure, he turned around and smirked triumphantly.

Benn smiled back warmly, making Shanks want to kiss him all over, so he did.

He jumped back on the bed, where he was received with open arms. Benn pulled him close, kissing his lips passionately.

Shanks coated his fingers with oil and moved them between Benn's legs without looking. With his one arm occupied, Shanks had to rely on Benn to keep him upright.

Benn's large hands held him, but not just to stabilise him. He let out a sound between a moan and a huff when Shanks entered him, and relaxed his body to make the access easier.

Benn had been the first man Shanks had slept with, though Benn had had some experience before Shanks, which was a good thing, because Shanks wouldn't have thought about using oil. Well, not the first time.

Benn held him close as Shanks added another finger. They had never stopped kissing.

Shanks had barely added a third finger when Benn grunted, "It's fine. I'm ready."

Shanks gave him a reprimanding look. "Remember what you did when _I_ said that?"

"It was your first time."

Shanks smiled and kissed Benn's hair, as his hand was still occupied preparing Benn. "Still, I want you to enjoy it." With a smirk, he curled his fingers.

Benn let out a curse that would make even sailors blush, and his hips jerked up. He let go of Shanks, who would have fallen forward, had he not shifted his weight to his knees.

Benn opened his eyes, panting, and scowled when he saw Shanks' triumphant face.

"Now you're ready," he said huskily. He could have sworn that Benn pouted, which was such a ridiculous idea that he started laughing.

"Just get on with it," Benn huffed, but he smiled anyway.

Shanks pulled his fingers out and used his hand to lean on when he leaned in to kiss Benn again, groaning when Benn coated his erection with oil.

Benn helped him position himself, one hand on Shanks' hip and the other just below his armpit on the other side. With his thumb, he rubbed gently at Shanks' nipple.

Shanks was breathing heavily as he slowly slid inside of Benn. When he was fully sheathed, Benn pulled him close again. Shanks waited a moment to give Benn the time to adjust to him, nuzzling in his hair.

When Benn's hip jerked slightly, Shanks took it as his cue to start moving. He leaned on his elbow, while Benn steadied him by placing his hands on his hips again.

There was no need to talk, as their bodies did that for them. Shanks leaned in to kiss Benn again, feeling his breath against his skin. Benn moved his hand between their bodies and started to masturbate while Shanks continued with his thrusts.

It was over too soon. Shanks collapsed on top of Benn, sweaty and still panting. He could feel Benn's cum cool off between their bodies. He kissed Benn one more time, before he pulled out and rolled off him.

"That was really great," he said and turned his head towards Benn. However, instead of looking satisfied like usual, Benn looked sad. Shanks sat up a little. "Are you okay? Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did." Benn sighed and closed his eyes. "It's just… We can't keep doing this."

"You're the one who seduced me tonight," Shanks protested.

Benn smiled wistfully and reached out to caress Shanks' cheek. "And how could I not?"

"Then why so melancholic?" Shanks kissed him again.

Benn pulled him close.

Shanks was still slightly worried, but he waited patiently until Benn spoke again, stroking his hair.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to get remarried again," Benn said softly. "You already would have, if you had had children."

"I don't have kids, though. And a one armed man is hardly appealing, is he?" Shanks tried to put him at ease.

"I beg to differ, though." Benn kissed him, pinning him against the bed.

"You're acting weird," Shanks said when Benn released him. "Tell me what happened."

Benn seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then sighed. "A man stopped by today, looking for you. He has a daughter, who is a widow with two young children."

He didn't have to elaborate for Shanks to understand what he meant. Still, he said stubbornly, "So? That doesn't mean I'll marry her."

Benn sighed again, holding him tightly as if Shanks was thinking about escaping. "Of course you will," he muttered.

"And why's that?" Shanks said challengingly.

"Because you are a good man. She has two daughters she needs to support. She needs help. And even if you wouldn't marry her, you'd marry the next. Makino and I can't keep living here forever, either. And not every woman would be as understanding as Makino is," Benn added softly.

Shanks remained silent. He knew Benn was right, even if he wished he wasn't. Society would never allow him to be happy with Benn.

For now, though, he didn't want to think about that. Instead, he freed himself from Benn's hold and straddled him. "Well then," he said with a grin, "we can't let the oil go to waste, can we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Warnings: period-typical homophobia, explicit sexual content

* * *

Dinner wasn't as pleasant as it could have been, in Shanks' opinion, but in all fairness, it definitely could have gone worse. They had guests today, the widow Shanks might marry, her two daughters, and her father. Of course, since Benn and Makino were living with him, they were present as well.

The widow's name was Bell-mère. She wasn't as timid as Shanks had expected, and he was pleasantly surprised. Her father, Genzo, constantly tried to gloss over her sharp remarks, which Shanks found annoying, but social customs dictated he couldn't say anything about it. Bell-mère's eldest daughter Nojiko was silent as she ate dinner and only looked at her plate, but her younger sister Nami glared daggers at Shanks. In his turn, Benn cast deadly looks at Bell-mère, as she was about to take his place in Shanks' bed, if everything went according to plan. Genzo's plan, that is, as Shanks hadn't made up his mind yet. Finally, Makino tried to keep the conversation pleasant and light, which only partly worked.

Before the dessert arrived, Benn excused himself curtly, claiming he had a headache, though both Shanks and Makino knew that was probably not true. Benn feared for Shanks' and his relationship, he had told Shanks as much a few days ago when they were lying in bed together. Benn hadn't been entirely wrong, as soon as Shanks heard about Bell-mère's children, he had felt more inclined to help her out. He still hadn't decided to marry her, though, even if Benn already thought to know the answer. Whichever way he turned it, Shanks loved Benn and he wanted to lose him as little as the other way around. The only difference was that Benn's wife knew about and accepted their relationship. With Bell-mère, Shanks couldn't be sure.

After dinner, Makino offered to entertain the children, even if Nami protested loudly, so that Bell-mère and Shanks could have some time alone. He offered her his one arm and led her to the garden.

"You have lovely children," he attempted to start a conversation.

"I have to apologise for Nami," Bell-mère said. "She doesn't like the idea of having a new father. My previous husband…" She trailed off and became silent.

Shanks already had a feeling how that sentence ended and didn't press the matter. "You don't seem the type that needs to remarry," he said.

"My father disagrees. In some way, he's right. I'm not above working since my husband died, but it is getting harder and harder to provide for my girls. Why someone as wealthy as you would agree to a marriage like this is beyond me, though." She looked at him.

"Technically, I haven't agreed to anything yet, except having dinner with you, Mrs Tangerine," Shanks pointed out. He didn't mean to sound so blunt, but he needed to make that clear.

A slight smirk appeared on her lips. "But you're considering it. I must say, I'm a little surprised after seeing Mr Beckman's reaction to me."

Shanks froze, and since she was holding his arm, she had to stop as well. Shanks had to wonder how obvious Benn had been. She wouldn't suspect anything, would she? No, if she did, she wouldn't even consider marrying him, he was sure of it. What woman, aside from a goddess like Makino, would want to marry a man that enjoyed sleeping with other men?

"He doesn't want to see me hurt," he finally said, which was partly true. Rationally, Benn knew Shanks remarrying would be the best option for everyone, everyone except Benn.

"Are you sure that's all there is?" Bell-mère pressed as they continued their walk through the garden.

"What else should there be?" he answered evasively.

"Perhaps nothing," she said, looking into the distance. "I just hoped that there was."

"Why?" he asked confusedly.

"Because if there was something you could confirm or deny, then maybe I could confirm or deny something as well," she said cryptically.

Suddenly, Shanks had a feeling he knew what she was aiming at, but he couldn't be sure. "Why can't you start?"

"Because you're a man and you already have more privileges," Bell-mère said firmly and looked at him challengingly.

Shanks looked in the distance, pursing his lips as he weighed his options. "Then I guess I can confirm what you think might be going on?" he finally said, scratching behind his ear.

She smirked. "In that case, I can't deny what you might think after I said I needed you to confirm or deny what I thought might be going on."

She probably meant to confuse him, but he narrowed his eyes and said, "You're a sapphist*."

"And you're a homosexual," she replied deadpanned.

"Not entirely true, but close enough," Shanks said. "So our marriage would mutually benefit us."

"If Mr Beckman doesn't kill me first," she replied with a smirk.

* * *

At first, he pretended not to hear the knock on his bedroom door. Benn was currently lying in bed with a book, yet he had barely read a sentence. He hadn't slept in his own room since he had started his relationship with Shanks, opting for sleeping in Shanks' larger one.

He had tried to be polite to their guests – no, _Shanks'_ guests, after all, what was Benn himself but a guest, he thought bitterly – but it had been too much. He had always known that his relationship with Shanks had to end sometime, as society didn't allow them to be together, but knowing that and seeing his competition were two different things entirely. Shanks was attracted to women, and Bell-mère was an attractive woman, even someone like Benn could see that. Not to mention the fact that she had two daughters, though they weren't half as helpless as Genzo had wanted Benn to believe when he came at the door a few days before. Especially the youngest, Nami, had seemed like a fiery one.

That didn't change the fact that they all needed to eat, however, and Shanks was a wealthy man. He could easily provide for them.

The knock on the door could mean two things. Either Makino had come to his room – she had her own wing as they didn't sleep together anyway – to try to cheer him up or make him talk about his feelings, or it was Shanks. Whatever he would want Benn didn't know, because even if they had been friends and lovers for a long time, Shanks was very unpredictable. However, nothing he said would make Benn feel better, unless if it was that Bell-mère had found a more suitable husband and would leave Shanks alone. Benn doubted that would be the case.

The doorknob turned, so Benn was sure Shanks was the one standing in the hallway, as Makino would have knocked again or left him alone when he didn't reply. Shanks wasn't as considerate.

"There you are," Shanks said cheerfully as he flopped down next to Benn on the bed.

Benn weighed his options. He could ignore Shanks and continue to read his book, but Shanks wasn't one to let himself be ignored. So he opted for placing his book on his nightstand and sighing before he turned to Shanks. "What do you want?" he asked curtly.

"It's all been arranged," Shanks said with a grin. "We only have to set a date." He leaned back, his hand behind his head.

Benn only stared at him. Shanks was many things, but he had never taken him to be a cruel man. Obviously, he was wrong. Benn rolled off the bed and rose to his feet. " _That's_ what you're here to brag about?" he asked angrily. "To rub it in?!"

Shanks looked genuinely confused for a moment, before realisation dawned on him. "Benn, she's a sapphist."

Benn froze, and any words he had wanted to say died on his tongue. "She's… what?" he finally managed to bring out.

Shanks grinned up at him and tapped on the bed next to him. Automatically, Benn sat down, his mind still trying to wrap around the information just given to him. Shanks placed his hand on his cheek and turned his face towards him.

"We have talked about it," Shanks continued. "You were a little too obvious with your glaring, so she figured it out about us. But it turned out to be a good thing. If we get married, she can do whatever – or whoever – she wants, and I can still have you."

Benn just stared at him. "You should really have started with that," he finally said.

Shanks grinned sheepishly. "I know, I'm sorry. I was just excited." He lay back on the bed, his arm and legs spread invitingly. "Why don't we celebrate, eh?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Benn didn't need to be told that twice, the meaning of Shanks' words slowly dawning on him. Bell-mère was a sapphist, which meant she would only marry Shanks to keep up appearances for society. Behind closed doors, Shanks would continue his relationship with Benn, and Bell-mère could find a woman to her liking.

Benn's hands made quick work from Shanks' clothes as he started kissing him. Shanks was just as eager as he was to get out of them, only parting to get rid of the darn things. Article of clothing after another were thrown carelessly on the floor.

As Shanks was making work of Benn's trousers, he suddenly stopped mid-movement. "Benn?" he asked.

Benn was currently still busy sucking on Shanks' neck, so he merely hummed in reply.

"We don't really use your room."

Benn stopped kissing his neck for a moment and pulled back. "You want to move _now_?" he asked confusedly.

Shanks gave him a deadpanned look. "I'm saying we don't have all the equipment we need."

Benn blinked at him, as suddenly realisation hit him. "Oh." Shanks was right, they always used Shanks' bigger room for their nightly dalliances, so there was no need to have a bottle of oil ready in Benn's room. A bottle they desperately needed now.

There was a discrete, almost inaudible knock on the door. Exchanging a look with Shanks, who was very naked already, Benn rose from the bed and opened the door while Shanks covered himself up. There was no one in the doorway, but upon closer inspection, there was a small vial standing on the ground. With a smirk, Benn picked it up and showed it to Shanks.

Shanks grinned back. "Your wife is an angel, you know that?"

"You're going to buy her more jewellery, aren't you?" Benn asked as he continued where he left off.

"She deserves it. Wouldn't kill you to do that every once in a while." Shanks replied. He often came home with jewellery and other things he thought Makino might like to ease his guilty conscience for stealing Benn. Not that he had really, as Benn was a homosexual, which Makino knew from the start, but still.

"What would your new wife think if she finds out that you're buying _my_ wife pretty things?" Benn asked with a smirk before sinking his teeth in Shanks' shoulder.

Shanks let out a gasp and shuddered, but still managed to reply with a smirk, "Definitely not that I'm trying to woo her. Which reminds me, Makino isn't a sapphist as well, is she? It would be interesting if they started something."

"Cheaper for your wallet, you mean," Benn replied with a snort and threw his trousers carelessly on the ground. "Since it would ease your conscience if she had someone as well. But not as far as I know, no."

Shanks hummed and let himself be ravaged by Benn. Their talk ceased as their movements became more desperate. Benn covered his fingers in a generous amount of oil, uncaring that some of it spilled on the sheets – Shanks' housekeeper knew better than to ask about suspicious stains – before he brought them between Shanks' legs. Shanks bit Benn's lip harshly when the digits entered him, but soon enough, his body relaxed around him. Benn kept kissing him as he started to move, feeling Shanks' warm breath against his skin in shallow pants. He moved to the stump that once had been Shanks' arm and kissed the scarred skin. He knew Shanks was lucky to be alive, even if his first wife and many of his workers had not been when Shanks' factory had exploded.

Shanks clawed at his back with his hand, desperate for more attention to his nether regions. Benn got the hint and pulled out his fingers to cover his erection in oil, before pushing himself inside Shanks' body. Shanks only needed a few seconds to adjust before his hips jerked in need. Benn met his thrusts with his own, his face buried in the crook of Shanks' neck as he savoured every sensation he had thought he would never have again. The feel of Shanks' body beneath and around him, his scent, the encouraging sounds he made. Even if Shanks had promised they could stay together, Benn resolved never to take him for granted.

Benn reached between them as he noticed that Shanks was close to his limit and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Shanks' back arched when he came, pulling Benn over the edge with him.

Benn rolled off Shanks and pulled him close, his breathing slowly calming down. They stayed silent for a moment, when Shanks started to talk.

"I'm a little disappointed in you that you didn't trust me to fight for you," he said a little accusingly as he sat up.

Benn kept silent. Shanks was right. He had immediately jumped to conclusions that Shanks would follow the rules as dictated by society, when Shanks had never given him any reason to doubt him. They had been together in secret for a long time, yet Benn had automatically assumed he would be replaced the first chance Shanks got. "You're right," he finally said. "I'm sorry."

Shanks nodded, looking pleased, and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't let it happen again. Remember, I'm marrying a sapphist just for you," he added teasingly. He then made himself comfortable next to Benn.

Benn wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Things had changed drastically today, yet nothing had changed between them, and Benn couldn't be happier. He would never doubt Shanks again.

"We should probably go to sleep," Shanks said, yawning as he snuggled closer, before adding with a sleepy grin, "After all, I have a wedding to plan soon."

* * *

* Sapphist: older term for lesbian, derived from the poet Sappho.


End file.
